fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Gold/Hints and Tips
Fable method Here's a quick and easy method I've used to get gold quickly, without having to kill enemies or wait for rent. First, buy a house. Doesn't matter if you upgrade it or not as long as it has a trophy plaque. #Put up your most expensive trophy. #Sell the house #Break down the door and retrieve your trophy #Buy the house Repeat until you have as much gold as you want. --JonTheMon 18:19, 11 March 2009 (UTC) Money Making Guide A great way of making money in very large sums is the real-estate buisness! Now, if you've played Fable 2, you would have noticed that the possibility of having a real-estate empire is a way of making big money. Although, if you've only played the first game, you have to figure it out for yourself. The idea is simple: You kill the owners, then buy the house, then rent it out and voilà! You've got yourself a nice way of quick cash. But here is a quick walkthrough before you start running berserk on the different towns: (This walkthrough is for Fable 1.) The best town to start off in is Oakvale. The reason it's the best town is because the houses are spread far apart from each other, so the risk of getting caught by the guards is smaller than if you were trying this somewhere else. So, wait outside a house during night-time. If everyone is in the house, the door is closed and you can't open it. Also, make sure that noone sees you, meaning that the surveillance eye should be completely closed. If a villager sees you, they'll run for the guards, and you'll receive a fine. It's very costy if you're caught, and waiting outside the town zone just takes up time, so make completely sure that you're not being watched. A third demand for doing this is having a quite powerful weapon. It should be powerful enough to kill a villager in one hit, and to break open a door in one swing as well. If it's any slower, the family members can run off and tell the guards what you have done! With all this information, let's get going! #Wait outside until the door is closed and you're out of the visible range of any peering eyes. #Break open the door with your weapon and kill EVERYONE in the house. If anyone survives they'll run to the guards. #When everyone is dead, exit the house and interact with the new "For Sale"-sign outside the front door. (On houses with stairs to the front door, the signs can be placed at the base of the stairs.) Buy the house and rent it out emmeidiately. If you're wealthy enough, upgrade the interior before renting it out. Since you have smashed the door, you're free to enter the house and sleep in the bed, even though it's for rent. Later, when a new door has been put in, if you try to break it open and use the bed, the family renting could run for the guards and charge you with a fine. #Sleep in the bed for three days, that means using the bed six times. #After three days, during the day, go outside and collect the rent. It appears as money bags in front of the house sign. Then go back in and sleep again. Repeat this several times, and you'll end up with a lot of money. To speed it up, do this on another house again. Later, when you own the whole town of Oakvale, you can buy barns and stores as well, and you've upgraded all your interiours, you can collect quite a sum from the houses. Around 13000 golds. You can expand to other towns as well, such as Bowerstone or Knothole Glade. Note that it's harder to do this in Knothole Glade, and next to impossible in Bowerstone. But keep trying and you'll make it. Fable shop exploit in fable it is possible to make large amounts of money quickly by following these steps: go to a shop with the steal expression steal an item on display make sure it's out of sight sell a rather high value item to the shop-owner !beware! not all items work for this i find chainmail chest works best that item should now have reappeared in the empty space now repeat until you have enough money !beware! watch the time if you sell it after closing time it will not reappear Please add below any items that do not work : —Preceding unsigned comment added by Oliboy (talk • ) Economy and Getting Started The best way to start getting an income in fable 2 is to buy and rent out houses. But for most players it can be difficult to get enough money to even buy a house in town, so what do you do?. The trick is to realize that you dont actually have to upgrade your weapons the first time Theresa tells you to, instead you could go back to the Gypsy Camp in Bower Lake region and buy and rent out a caravan, the cheapest one there costs about 913 gold and then set the rent according to your purity or corruption level. —Preceding unsigned comment added by Myth723 (talk • ) Arena Exploit Another way to make A LOT of money and Experience in Fable (Around 16000 per turn, Lots more for Experience) is exploiting the Arena quest. Start the quest and keep beating up the waves of enemies and gaining money until you get to the 2 Rock Trolls, simply beat them and return inside the Arena quarters (You should have about 16000 gold bulked up right now). Save your game (Hero save) and then Load it. You should start just outside the Arena and the quest hasnt begun yet but you have that 16000 gold and huge amounts of experience still. Repeat this and become very rich and powerful quickly.